patafanclubfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Patapon 4: Fall of Patapons
Patapon 4: Fall of Patapons '''jest kolejną częścią serii Patapon. '''GRA NIE JEST JUŻ ROZWIJANA, TWÓRCA PORZUCIŁ JĄ NA RZECZ NOWEJ ODSŁONY. Terraria all the way... Fabuła Fabuła gry ma miejsce kilka lat po zakończeniu Patapon 3. Na Krańcu Świata zbudowano kolejne Patapolis, w którym rządzi Uberhero. Jest on starym zgorzknialcem, gdyż nie udało mu się uratować Nęciłuski (nie zginęła, ale nie wiadomo, gdzie jest). Tak więc, pewnego słonecznego dnia, na Patapolis przypuścił atak znany i nielubiany Wściekłowilk, z armią, która myśli - Czarnymi Karmenami. Nikt nie wie, skąd się wzięli, ale to póżniej. Wściekłowilk razem z dwoma Cannogabangami zniszczył bramę do Patapolis, a następnie z Cannogabangami i Grenburrami całe Patapolis. Oprócz Zamku Królewskiego, oczywiście. Poszedł więc rozwalić Zamek Królewski, w którym Uberhero spokojnie spożywał ciasteczka i herbatkę. Oczywiście taki Ipek jak on nie wiedział, że w Zamku są Gwardziści, i kiedy się noobek dowiedział, stchórzył i rozwalił zamek, bez Ostatecznej Ustawki. No ale wszyscy przeżyli, bo Makoton miał za niskiego levela. Ton, Chin, Kan i Yor - Gwardziści - przeżyli, Uberhero też. No i Wściekłowilk znowu znoobił i kazał Karmenom ich rozwalić, a sam se poszedł. Oczywiście poszedł na najwyższy punkt w mieście (a raczej na to, co z niego zostało). Zrobił jakieś fiziu-miziu jakimś magicznym kijkiem i wszyscy nagle mieli maski - tj. te Arcybiesów. Oprócz Uberherosa i, nie wiedzieć czemu, Yora. No więc, wzięli swoje kijki i zaczęli wszystkich okładać. A wszyscy okładali ich. W końcu im się to znudziło i zaczęli biec w stronę wyjścia. Oczywiście Makoton rozstawił tam Cannongabangów i futryna się rozwaliła, grzebiąc Uberherosa i Yora. O ile ten drugi się wygrzebał, Uberhero takiego szczęścia nie miał - zgniotło go i nie mógł się odrodzić (w końcu kamień jest z ZIEMI). Yor załatwił Cannogabangów, ale nie miał Quest Loga, więc nie wiedział, co robić. W końcu dla hecy i ze znudzenia oddał duszę Wszechmocnemu, a Yor zmienił się w Uberherosa. Więc miał jednoosobową armię. Wszedł to Patapolis żeby odszukać mieszkańców, ale wszyscy zrobili *puf* i ich nie ma. Przeszukał całe Patapolis, i jedyne, co znalazł to bębny i rozkazy. Fajnie. Poszedł potem na Równinę Patata i znalazł tam jednego z maską, potem poszedł do Jaskini Obfitości i tam kogoś znalazł itd. itd. Aż w końcu znalazł tego dziada Wściekłowilka i zmieniając w locie klasy (to później) wziął go dednął. Potem okazało się, że Makoton sam jest Arcybiesem, a pokojowych Karmenów zmienił w zombi. Więc Makoton wyleciał sobie z Wściekłowilka, a wleciał do Czarnego Karmena (Charibasy, oj, będzie bolało!). Zaczęła się Wielka Epicka Walka. Część Karmenów kibicowała Yorowi, część Makotonowi. Gdy Mrocznemu zeszło do 10% Pż zablokował Yora na Pingreku, a sam zmienił się w Grenburra. Ale to nie przeszkodziło Yorowi, bo wybił DON DODON DODON i bombardowanie orbitalne spadło na Makotona. Jednak Yor dowiedział się że aby zniszczyć Mrocznego, musi zniszczyć Pradawny Artefakt, który znajduje się w Mhrocznej Wieży. Po przejściu 10 pięter wieży w końcu znalazł Artefakt - był to... Rappapa. Po silnym WTF?! Yor zafundował Rappapie solidnego kopa w miejsce, gdzie kręgosłup traci swą szlachetną nazwę i Mr. Królik wyleciał przez okno. Hepi. Ale Mroczny ma jeszcze 1 Pż i chce dednąć Yora. Po walce która trwała 10 sekund (jak na 1 Pż to sporo), Yor znajduje Mhroczny Artefakt i go dotyka. Ma 2 opcje - albo sprawić, że Uberhero jednak ratuje Nęciłuskę i zabija Wściekłowilka, albo opszyn dwa, tj. pożoga i zniszczenie. No to powodzenia, wybierzta co chceta. Co powraca, a co przyjeżdża *Powraca gotowanie i minigry *Przyjeżdża wynajmowanie najemników, by walczyli razem z nami *Areny, na których walczymy o itemy i ka-ching *Polowania na bossów, tym razem dostępne w Loży Myśliwych, im większy mamy tam poziom, będziemy mogli walczyć z mocniejszymi bossami *Tworzenie przedmiotów *7 nowych klas Kto/co nam pomaga thumb|Metal Pear jako mech, tfu, tytan. *Metal Pear - czołg, który zmienia się w mecha, pardon, tytana. Metalowa Gruszka. *Bolid - koleś, który ciągle chce zniszczyć Metal Peara, ale tylko dla jaj. Sprzedaje gruszki. *Meden - wciąż mówi "Papaja", ale przy okazji sprzedaje różne jej odmiany. *Hunter - Czesiek z Ameryki, z brodą i Uzi. Lubi soczek jabłkowy. Budynki *Zamek Królewski - im więcej mamy tam dzieł sztuki, tym więcej hajsu dostajemy. *Kowal - jeśli mamy kamyczek, to on go umieści w itemie, a jeśli mamy materiały, to albo ulepszy itema, albo zrobi nowego. Oczywiście musimy mu dać kaczing. *Zaklinacz - zaklnie nam kamyczek na pożądany efekt. Oczywiście im silniejszy efekt, tym więcej musimy mu dać kaczingu. *Czarny Rynek - malutki stragan, gdzie możemy sprzedawać złom i kupować dość interesujące rzeczy. Hmm. *Kuchnia - jeśli damy kucharzom odpowiednie składniki, to nie otrują nas. Za określoną liczbę kaczingu dadzą nam rzadkie (nie zawsze pyszne) frykasy. *Loża Myśliwych - taki Astropon, tylko że zdobywamy tu levele i bossowie są zawsze. *Arena - możemy tu walczyć o materiały i kaczing, możemy też obstawiać. *Gildia Najemników - możemy tu wynajmować najemników, im lepsi, tym więcej trzeba im płacić. *Główny Obelisk - odbudowany i ponownie zniszczony Obelisk, wyruszamy stąd na misje. *Salon Gier "Kibadda" - salon gier, taka krzyżówka kuchni i areny. Fajna sprawa. *Brama Bojowa - skrzykujemy stąd ziomów i walczymy z tatałajetwem. Multiplayer thumb|Schemat BGBP Nie jest to co prawda nowość, ale jest bardzo rozwinięty w stosunku do dwójki i trójki. W multiplejera wchodzimy bezpośrednio przez menu, wtedy logujemy się do Autologu... tfu, Patapon Social Network (jeśli nie mamy konta, rejestrujemy się - co ciekawe, nie musimy być podłączeni do netu, możemy zrobić konto "na później" i grać w samouczki lub z botami). Tworzymy wtedy swojego koksa - dostajemy potężny edytor postaci (włosy, maska, utyty czy nie utyty, kolorki itd.) i ustawiamy klasę. Jest to bardzo ważne, gdyż w multiku nie możemy zmieniać klasy, chyba że znajdziemy Artefakt Potężnego Patapona, dzięki któremu możemy zmieniać klasy, ale jest to niesamowicie rzadki item. Gdy już wszystko ustawimy, zostajemy przeniesieni do naszej kryjówki, do której możemy kupować ulepszenia, dekoracje i inne pierdółki (nie, księżniczki nie można kupić, ale można ją znaleźć). Są tam: *Szkoła - tutaj uczymy się trików i innych takich. Ofkorz za kaczing. *Sklep - tutaj kupujemy bronie, zbroje, dekoracyjki i inne pitu-pitu. *Koszary - jak w trójce. *Arena - tu wybieramy tryby. *Luneta - tutaj możemy odwiedzać różnych graczy. *Astropon - wyszukuje różnych badassów. Mamy 6 trybów gry: *Deathmatch - każdy na każdego, aż PSASBR się przypomina. *Team Deathmatch - drużyny 2vs2, 3vs3 lub 4vs4, w ramach eventów nawet 10vs10. Każda drużyna siepie, bije, szarpie i robi inne rzeczy drużynie przeciwnej. *Dominion - coś jak arena Krukolca, ale dobrze zrobione. Mamy 2 podstawowe wieże, które przejmujemy natychmiast (noobki stoją i nic nie robią, więc przeciwnicy od razu wygrywają), 1 nieco dalej, jedna kupka gruzu, główna wieża. Wież nie da się zniszczyć, ale da się przejąć. Kto przejmie wszystkie, wygrywa, a gdy skończy się czas (3 minuty) wygrywa ta drużyna, która ma więcej wież. Remis jest właściwie niemożliwy, gdyż jest środkowa wieża, która jest, hmm, asymetryczna, że tak to ujmę. *Przejmij sztandar - stare jare Capture the Flag. To samo co Arena Męstwa. *Capture the Artifact/Przejmij artefakt - to samo co CTF, ale musimy przenieść artefakt (skrzynka, jeśli ją przyniesiemy dostaniemy itema z niej) do bazy (gdy go przejmiemy, automatycznie odwracamy się). *Big Game for Big Patapons (BGBP) - coś jak MOBA, mamy bazę, a w niej sklepik (tymczasowe buffy), z przodu każdej bazy trochę wolnej przestrzeni z Uberartifaktem (taki tutejszy Nexus), którego trzeba zniszczyć, pośrodku dżungla z Golemami Mocy (takie Golemy w ciele Cyklopów). Klasy *Gwardzista *Taterazay *Tondenga *Destrobo *Guardira *Bowmunk *Myamsar *Grenburr *Yarida *Kibadda *Piekron *Cannassault *Wooyari *Pyokorider *Charibasa *Yumiyacha *Wondabarappa *Pingrek *Alosson *Oohoroc *Jamsch *Cannogabang *Shaman *Woodira *Ninjaso *Ridero *Panteos - Berserker, lepszy niż Tondenga i Grenburr razem wzięci, obronę też ma niezgorsze, ale wolny że ja nie wiem :/ *Romanus - Coś jak Cannassault, ale używa mniejszych rydwanów z końmi, używa tylko lanc. Przykładem tej klasy jest Romulus, oczywiście używa Lancy Romulusa +40. Misje Nie ma. Miejsca ''Osobny artykuł: ''Miejsca w Patapon 4: Fall of Patapons. Ekwipunek ''Osobny artykuł: ''Ekwipunek w Patapon 4: Fall of Patapons. *Szary - Normalny *Granatowy - Zaklęty *Biały - Elitarny *Pomarańczowy - Unikatowy *Fioletowy - Super Unikatowy *Różowy - Jednorożca (Diablo III się kłania) *Czarny - Mhroczny *Czerwony - Piekelny *Zielony - Ostateczny *Żółty - Wytworzony *Błękitny - Uniwersalny Dodatki PROJECT "PATAPON 4: FALL OF PATAPONS 10 DLCS" WAS CANCELLED. SORRY. *Legacy of the Mochichi Void *Warlords of Karmens *Heroes of the Zigotons *Reaper of Heroes *Hearth of the Akumapons *Wings of Toripons *Wrath of the Kharma Queen *The Burning Sword *The Frozen Tower *Beyond the Dark One Wszystko zerżnięte od Blizzarda :D I kultowe już "NOŁ EDIT BRO!". Kategoria:Fikcyjne Gry Patapon Kategoria:Patapon 4: Fall of Patapons